


Home is Where the Heart Is

by Elais (tonyendo)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Family Bonding, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/pseuds/Elais
Summary: “Alar…” Her mother tested the name. “What’s he like?”“He’s… a little unorthodox.”





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holhorsinaround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/gifts).



> This is a little indulgent fic about my character, Galletta, talking about her relationship with her mom. Her loving partner is Alar, written by @holhorsinaround :' )

“You know, that Kinsey boy up the way is eligible. Not too bad on the eyes, either.”

Gal’s mother dropped the information into the conversation as easily as if it were the weather, they were discussion. The topic caught Gal off guard, and she almost fumbled the dish she had been holding into the floor.

“Momma!”

“What?” The woman looked at her, feigning innocence. “I don’t see a man on your arm, Galletta Olivia! What is a mother supposed to do? Waste away while you spend all your time in the military, ignoring any eligible bachelor that crosses your path?” She scrubbed the dishes from dinner vigorously, obviously peeved at the thought. “Honestly, Gal, you can’t expect to go your whole life-“

“I already met someone, Momma.”

It was her mother’s turn to be caught off guard. The older woman sputtered for a moment, trying to get a grasp on words. “When?!”

Gal’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she focused on the plate in her hands, drying it slowly. “We… met in Northrend. He saved my life.” Her fingers traced over the ornate design on the porcelain, her mind far away from their small house in Redridge. She remembered their time on the frozen mountain and how he had saved her from a few lingering scourge, and then again from bugbears, and yet again from Iron Dwarves… He had hunted for food to keep them sustained, he had loaned his cloak when she was cold, healed her when she fell…

“He saved my life,” She repeated, finally setting the plate aside. “We… ended up spending a few days in Amberpine, once we got off the mountain.”

Her mother was positively miffed by the newfound information. “And? What’s this mystery hero’s name?”

Gal snorted, shaking her head. Hero was far from it. He saved her, but with his record…

“Alar,” She finally answered. “His name’s Alar.”

“Alar…” Her mother tested the name. “What’s he like?”

Gal glanced away, nervously. _Adorable_ , she wanted to answer. _Loving. Caring. Absolutely perfect._

Yet, she also wanted to tell her mother the truth. Alar was a Troll- something that, once upon a time, she would have turned her nose up at. Truth be told she was _hurt_ , more so than she had ever been in her life, when the fact had come to light. She could still remember the way her heart shattered when his disguise had failed, and his true form had been shown.

More than that, she remembered the way his fur felt beneath her fingers, when they were rolling around and drinking in every _ounce_ of each other in the lodge. The pure love that she saw reflected in his dark eyes every time she looked at him. The way his lips felt when he was kissing her, when they wandered down-

“He’s… a little unorthodox.”

Her mother’s unreadable expression was making her nervous. Gal kept glancing over, wondering what the other was thinking about. The last thing she wanted was for her mom to disapprove before she even _met_ him.

Finally, her mother decided to pose another question. “Do you love him?”

Gal gave pause as she reached for another dish to dry. She looked at her mother and found their hazel gazes meeting.

“More than anything.”

At this, her mother smiled fondly. “I’m glad you’re happy.” Her eyes dipped back to the soapy water in the sink. “I just wish you would have told me sooner. When is he coming to visit? What does he do for work?”

Gal released the breath she had been holding and felt a small weight lift off her. Okay, the knowledge that she had a partner was accepted. That was one part down. “He, uh… I don’t know, he’s busy… tending to his business. He runs a shipping business in… Kalimdor.”

“Oh, so he has _money_.”

Gal’s face turned red again. “Momma! Well- yes, but- That’s not why I’m with him!”

Her mother laughed at her stammering. “I’m only joking, sweetheart! I know you, I know you’re more than that. I just want someone who’s going to settle down with you and let you live comfortably. I don’t want you breaking your back until you’re my age.”

She frowned at this. “That’s… not what I want,” She told her mother, earnestly. “I like working. I like working with _him…_ I could care less about just… settling down and not lifting a finger for the rest of my life. I like keeping busy. I like being more than just… just a Redridge girl. I’m not just some trophy to keep on a shelf.”

Her mother’s lips pursed at this. “And is that what you think I am?”

Gal felt her heart seize up at the question. “No, Momma- not at all. That’s not what I meant. I just meant… this, living peacefully… it’s not for me. I need the adventure. I need to do _more_.”

At her mother’s sigh, she looked over once more. She could suddenly see the age on her mother’s face, how she seemed tired, worn down. “You’re so much like your father. More than you know.” She shook her hands off and dried them on a hand towel. “He said the same thing when we were together- about wanting adventure.”

Gal felt a heavy ache settle within her. “He did?”

Her mother nodded and gave her a sad smile. “I told him I’d go with him to the ends of Azeroth if that’s what he wanted. We never did, but… we always dreamed.” Her mother placed her hand on Gal’s arm. “If you can do that with this Alar… I’m not the one to get in the way of that.” She pulled her daughter down into a hug, one that was reciprocated wholeheartedly.

“I love you so much, Momma,” She told her, keeping her close.

“I love you, too, babygirl. Your daddy would be so proud of you.”


End file.
